Harry Potter and the Eleventh Doctor
by D.C. Renegade
Summary: A Harry Potter and Doctor Who crossover. The TARDIS drops the Doctor off in the middle of the Ministry of Magic where he meets Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Soon the two are forced to join forces to stop a rising evil. My first Doctor Who and Harry Potter fanfic in one!


"I don't like that sound"

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"Gave it a second thought, and I definitely do NOT like that sound..."

"Doctor...?"

"In fact, I don't think I've ever heard that sound, but I've heard every sound the TARDIS can make. Well, clearly not, but still-"

"DOCTOR!"

And crash...

Harry awoke that morning with an odd feeling. The feeling followed him throughout the day, through his work and until the evening hours. Though there was nothing about the starry sky that night that suggested so, he couldn't shake the feeling that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening. And he was right.

It was the 31st of July, the night of Harry's birthday, and his friends and family would be having dinner at the Burrow. But, as he was leaving the ministry of magic that night, he heard a noise. A loud, mechanical noise almost like heaving. He wheeled around on the spot, looking for the source but found nothing. He was one of the last to leave, but those left in the general area had gathered into the hall trying to find out what was happening. Everyone looked confused and frightened, but Harry drew his wand and steeled himself for whatever came. What came was nothing like he expected.

A blue 1960s Police Box stood in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. The people gathered about, wondering what it could be. To Harry, it seemed like unsettling. "Stay back!" he warned everyone. "Let me get a closer look."

He started towards it when the door burst open and a man popped out with brown hair parted on the left, wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a bow tie, black trousers and black, ankle-high boots. Behind him came two others, a redheaded woman and a man with short, somewhat shaggy brown hair.

"Why hello!" bow tie exclaimed. "Might I ask where-or rather, when- we are?"

"I'm sorry, when?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, the TARDIS sort of gave out on me and I had to land in a hurry. Not sure where this is..." bow tie elaborated, not making any sense at all to Harry.

Harry could only stare at him, dumbfounded. The man was barking mad, he had to be.

He and Harry held eye contact for a moment before old bow tie blurted, "But I haven't introduced myself! I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor?" Harry repeated. "Doctor Who?"

"And you are...?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter, I would love to know where I am right now!"

"You're in the Ministry of Magic, in London," Harry told him. "You don't know that?"

"The Ministry of Magic, you say..." the Doctor repeated. "Right, Cornelius Fudge, that's a thing, right?"

"Sorry, Fudge hasn't been Minister in years," Harry answered. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, like I said," he repeated, "clean that wax out of your ears, alright, Harry? Anyways, sorry to burst in uninvited like this! Fudge never liked it when I came without invitation, said it was a grey area with me not being of this world, per say."

Harry was aghast. "Not of this world? What does that mean?"

"Long, long story. Really."

"Look, Doctor, let's just go," the woman said. Her accent was distinctly Scottish.

"Manners, Pond," the Doctor told her, "these are my companions: Mrs. and Mr. Amelia Pond!"

"I don't like that," the man said.

"Oh forget it, Rory."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm still not sure I follow," Harry interrupted. "You're not of this world? I believe, no matter how long the explanation, that definitely deserves one!"

"It does," the Doctor agreed, "but instead of trying to explain it, why don't you step into the TARDIS?"

Harry wasn't so eager to follow an eccentric man into his blue box, but his curiosity got the better of him. The Doctor gestured for him to follow and stepped back into the call box. The onlookers watched with bated breath, not sure what to expect anymore. No doubt they expected the box to be something dangerous, but Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore. He found it surprisingly easy to believe the Doctor wasn't of this world.

Cautiously, Harry started towards the TARDIS with his wand aloft. At the first sign of trouble he was ready to loose a flurry of spells. If what the Doctor said was true, it was unlikely he was a wizard. But if he was no wizard, one has to worry wonder what he could possibly be with a magical police box.

When Harry stepped into the police box he found that it was much larger on the inside. The only thing about that which surprised him was that the Doctor didn't seem to be a wizard, so where did he get his magic? More astonishing than the space was all the blinking and flashing gizmos and gears near the center of the room. It looked like something out of a science fiction film and Harry could scarcely believe it. Now, fantasy he was used to, but sci-fi was a whole new kind of odd.

"You don't look so surprised," the Doctor said. "That's my favorite part and you took that away from me! But, anyway, what do you think?"

"I think you're mad," Harry answered.

"Now he's catching on!" the Doctor said to his friends, Amy and Rory. "Now, Mr. Potter, is there anywhere you need to be?"


End file.
